A Combat Between Seekers: The Hybrid Meets The Warrior
It was a hot day, out in an unknown forest. It was the road to the next village which the Dragon Hybrid, Thorn planned to destroy. The boy who had a jet-black hair along with sparkly golden eyes suddenly felt a certain tension. Trying to guess what it was, the Hybrid traced a somewhat powerful magical power close to him. Thorn, summoned wings, similar to that of a dragon. As he flew while pinpointing the location of the powerful aura, Thorn was able to finally find it. It was a human, a human girl. "Hello darling" said Thorn with a quite sinister look on his face. The woman turned around, startled. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn’t heard the man approach. She spun around as her hand instinctively reached for her katana. Her light pink hair splayed in front of her face, temporarally blinding her until her free hand brushed the offending strands of hair away. “Oh, I’m sorry. You snuck up on me.” She tried to smile, despite her nervousness, coupled with the eerie feeling she sensed from the man. She let go of the sword and willed herself to at least appear to be relaxed. “I hate to sound rude, but what brings you out to the middle of nowhere on a day like this?” she asked, her simple curiosity getting the better of her. "Oh, I am just making my way to the next village and I apparently got lost" responded Thorn, his thirst for battle extended even more as he moved two steps closer to the woman. "May I ask, who are you?" he asked with certain politeness, this was; to know who the woman was and hunt her down if she dared to escape, of course Thorn thought this to himself. The woman took a couple steps back, freeing up some room between her and the stranger before her. “Isn’t it more polite to give your own name first? Anyway, my name is Myst. And who are you, stranger?” she spoke with a brave front, masking her nervousness well enough. Her mind was racing as she sensed a sinister intent emanating from the man in front of her, so much so that it took all her self-control to not scream in fear. She wished that it was just her imagination, but part of her knew better than to have such a hope. "I am Thorn" he said, with a more serious look on his face than before. "Well, Myst since now..." Thorn took a couple of steps forward , now being face to face with Myst "You know me a little bit better, I can't let you escape" Thorn finished the phrase and attempted to grab Myst's chin in a gently manner. Myst saw Thorn move and reacted, slapping away his hand and leaping backwards, returning her hand to her sword. “What the...What do you mean, now that I know too much about you you have to kill me? I know nothing but your name.” She said, obviously annoyed. Wasting no time, she entered a battojutsu stance and prepared for the worst possible outcome, that of a battle between her and the insane man she stood across from. She hated being rash, but her desire to defend herself exceeded that. Thorn saw Myst in her fighting stance, guessing from her posture it was probably a type of Iaijutsu, this was just an assumption since her stance reminded him of some noteable warriors Thorn had fought. Though they weren't many. "Well, well since you have not gotten my goal, maybe this will help you understand" Thorn said, with a sadistic smile on his face. The Hybrid summoned, a pair of wings that looked somewhat draconic, now resembling a dragon. Along with this, Thorn created a darkness claw on his left hand which was sharp enough to pierce through flesh easily. Thorn flapped his wings and stood an inch from the ground, similar to levitating. He flapped his wings with more strength than usual releasing a wave of piercing wind towards Myst.